


No Ending

by Starico



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starico/pseuds/Starico
Summary: I’m doing this for school, if you aren’t my teacher reading this right now, don’t question anything that’s happening, please. This is bound to be a little rush, or super rushed, I only really had two weeks to finish this.





	1. Word Vomit

**Author's Note:**

> I’m doing this for school, if you aren’t my teacher reading this right now, don’t question anything that’s happening, please. This is bound to be a little rush, or super rushed, I only really had two weeks to finish this.

Brain Storm

I'm sitting here, crying in my prom dress.  
I'd be the prom queen if crying was a contest.

Basic plot, Sana (Black hair, black eyes, barely even middle class, works as a office worker, doesn't understand romance novels and tried it out for his girlfriend) is a boy from Japan who read a book called Hope for Lady Amie. (Amie (Ah-my-e) Baker/Blythe is a blonde girl, golden eyes, who grew up as a orphan commoner until she was suddenly adopted by a noble family).

Sana thought it looked odd for a title so he said might as well. They say the last thing you read is where you will be reincarnated to. Sana never thought much of it until he had died by trunk kun. As he felt is last moments taken from him, the fear of death, rage of dying so young and pain of parting with his life, he felt like he was being swallowed into a deep abyss of an ocean, drowning him into a never ending hell. Suddenly, he woke up in the body of the villainess of the novel he had read. 

Hope for Lady Amie's Plot ((The villainess named Joanna Curtis (Joanna Curtis has hazelnut hair, purple eyes, beautiful as a diamond, rich as rich can be, likes women), daughter of Duke Carmen Curtis. She was merciless, constantly harassing and humiliating the heroine. She would always have a group of lower female nobles that would follow to bully Amie. From pouring tea on her to laughing at her horrible sense of fashion to judging her for her former status. Joanna was by far a horrible person but not one stood to project Amie since she wasn't of noble blood, nobles didn't like her and Joanna was a daughter of a duke after all!

One day, the prince of the nation, Kendrick Aimar (Red hair, Green eyes, always wants justice, master swordsman, heart throb of the empire), found Amie a starry night sky at a beautiful open garden during a ball. Amie had ran out the mansion to go and find peace from the harassments. Kendrick found a form of calmness with Amie, slowly throughout that night, they form a bond that begins to build more and more as the story goes on. Months take place and Kendrick and Amie fall deeply for each other. Kendrick knew of Joanna's evil deeds and tries to stop her constantly even when he thought of Joanna as a friend, he finally sees her true colors after meeting Amie. until one day, at a royal banquet, Joanna had finally crossed the line by pushing Amie to the ground and calls her out for not belonging.

It turned out, Joanna saw Kendrick only as a tool for power, if she wore to marry the prince and become Queen, she'd have more power than a simple daughter of a duke or as a duchess.

Kendrick had enough, he proposed to Amie, causing the nobles and the king to be royally shocked. With Amie saying yes, Kendrick then began to accuse Joanna for being hateful, harassing Amie and ruining her life, making fun of the future queen of the empire. Joanna was quickly throw into prison and later beheaded. After that, Kendrick and Amie had their wedding or whatever.))

Sana knew he was surly doomed.

Sana goes through pages of pages, trying to remember every and any detail of the novel. He double, triple, quadrupled check to make sure he was in the right state of mind. Somehow, he had to find a way to live in such a world.


	2. Ocean

_"Joanna Curtis!! You shall be sent to the dungeons where you will await your execution date! I hope you've prepared your prayers.." announced Prince Kendrick. The determined and distasteful look shown towards Joanna, truly surprised the ever raging and shocked crowd of nobles. Amie, crowding in fear behind her beloved fiancé._

_"K-Kendrick! Don't you think e-execution is too much?!" Amie's sweet candy voice rang throughout the beautifully decorated ball room. Her large, sparkling blue eyes stared up at the redhaired prince beside her._

_Kendrick hesitatingly turns to Amie, his large hands gently gripping onto her shoulders. "No.. Execution isn't even enough of a punishment for what she put you through my dear," A kind smile formed on the prince's lips, his once disgusted gaze turned to one of kindness as he kept his eyes on Amie._

_Amie's face flushed to a deep shade of red. "Oh Kendrick..." Amie muttered weakly, her small hand on her cheek as she closed her eyes, warmth of embarrassment and bashfulness caused her to clam up._

_With the two love birds' display, Lady Joanna had to watch it all. With a gag, she pulled her eyes away. The sight of her former friend and a lowly commoner being so close to each other? Disgusting. With a groan of discomfort, Joanna crosses her arms tightly over her chest._


End file.
